


Love in a Winter Wonderland

by Agent_GoldWright



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Cute, Festivals, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Snow, Winter, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_GoldWright/pseuds/Agent_GoldWright
Summary: On a cold and snowy day Victor wants to go out.... Yuri, not so much. What comes out of this winter wonderland?





	1. Chapter 1

"Yuuuurrri!" Victor yells from across the ice rink causing Yuri to turn around and almost get knocked over by Victor rushing towards him. After quickly regaining his balance Victor smiles at Yuri as a half assed apology. "Anyway, we should take Maccachin on a walk around Hasetsu!" Victor says excitedly as him and Yuri get step off of the ice rink and walk over to their bags.

Yuri looks at victor confused, "Victor it's snowing." Yuri motions towards the front doors of Ice Castle Hasetsu. "Maccachin likes the snow." Victor says smiling. "He might like it, but I don't." Yuri begins to take off one of his skates but he stops due to Victor looking at him like he is crazy. "Victor? Victor, are you going to take off your skates?" Yuri waves his hand in front of Victor's face trying to wake him from whatever trance he was in this time.

After a few more seconds of staring at Yuri, Victor breaks free from his trance. He grabs Yuri's hand and pulls him up with him as he stands up. "By the end of today I will make sure you like the snow!" Victor says raising Yuri's hand up into the air triumphantly. Yuri blushes and almost trips once again, but this time over his one ice skate.

\---

"Victor, I'm cold." Yuri muffles out past his scarf wrapped over his mouth. "How? You have at least three coats on." Victor says poking Yuri's layered shoulder. "What are we doing anyway?" Yuri asks watching Maccachin run ahead of him and Victor biting at the falling snow. "First we are talking Maccachin back to the inn then I have a surprise." Victor says and he laughs at Yuri's worried face as they walk closer to the inn.

"Maccachin come!" Victor says, "Be a good pup for Yuri's mom. Don't get into any trouble." Victor hands Maccachin's leash to Yuri's mom. "Don't worry he'll be fine, now go have fun!" Yuri's mom says pushing Victor and Yuri out the door.

Yuri groans as he and victor walk through the snow, but it sounds almost forced. Of course Victor didn't pick up on that small fact. "Come on Yuri, you will have fun I promise." Victor says nudging Yuri and stealing his blue scarf. "Hey! give me that!" Yuri says reaching towards his scarf but victor dodges Yuri's reach. Victor laughs and runs off taunting Yuri. "Wait!" Victor yells stopping suddenly in front of Yuri. "We are here." Victor says motioning over to the outdoor ice rink next to him and Yuri. "Victor we don't have any skates." Yuri says and victor holds up a black bag that Yuri didn't even realize he had with him.

Victor smiles as Yuri's eyes light up and hands him his skates from the bag. Yuri and Victor put on their skates and go onto the ice rink. "I forgot how much fun the ice is when I'm not training." Yuri says with huge smile. Yuri's happiness causes Victor to smile along with him. Yuri skates out to the middle of the rink and does a double lutz causing people around him to clap, including Victor even though he knows Yuri can do better.

Yuri skates over to Victor and pulls him along with him until he gets Yuri's message that he wants to skate with Victor. They skate around the rink holding hands for a while getting both positive and sadly negative looks. Those negative looks are what cause Yuri to want to leave the rink. "Victor let's leave, it's obvious that some people don't want us here." Yuri says earning a sad look from Victor. "That's okay! We can move on to the next thing I have planned." Victor says as he leads Yuri back over to their stuff. "So where are we going now?" Yuri asks. Victor picks up the bag of his and Yuri's ice skates. "It's a secret." Victor says laughing at Yuri's frustrated face. "Now come on we are going downtown!" Victor pulls a once again complaining Yuri with him downtown.

"Yuri I have a question." Victor asks as they are walking. "Hmm?" Yuri looks over at Victor. "Why don't you like the snow?" Victor asks. Yuri begins to answer but Victor cuts him off. "The real reason." "Well, my old dog Vic- Vichan he, uh used to love the snow like Maccachin. Ever since he died, the snow always reminds me of him" Yuri tells Victor who starts to tear up. "Yuri! That's so sad, but you have happy memories of the snow with your dog, remember those!" Victor says hugging Yuri. Yuri smiles and hugs victor back. "Wait Victor, are we going to the winter festival in downtown Hasetsu?"

Victor lets go of Yuri "Maybe... Your mom might have told me that you like the festival." Yuri laughs and him and Victor walk towards the festival tents down the road from Yuri and Victor. Yuri has a huge smile on his face the moment he walks on to the fairgrounds. They walk around the fair ground for a while till they find a band playing. Victor grabs Yuri's hand. "Do you want to dance?" Yuri nods and they dance to the music from the band. They dance for what seems like hours, but is only minutes. Yuri stepped on Victor's foot about 5 times. This caused Victor to laugh each time. Not long after they started they are both dying of laughter.

"Yuri, we should go get hot chocolate!" Victor says excitedly as him and Yuri walk away from the festival. "Yeah! There's a really good café not far from here." Yuri grabs Victor's hand. "Come on I'll show you." Victor and Yuri walk for a while till they come to a small street corner shop. They both order a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. They sit at one of the small tables outside of the café and talk. "Victor... Do you like coaching me?" Yuri asks Victor after he takes his first drink. "Of course! You are so eager to learn and become better at skating. I admire that about you." Victor says and takes a drink, causing Yuri to laugh. "What? Was it something I said?" Victor says frantically only causing Yuri to laugh more. "You have whipped cream on your nose, here I'll get it."

Yuri leans forward and wipes the cream from the tip of Victors nose, but he doesn't lean back in his chair. Victor begins to also lean forward until their foreheads are almost touching. Yuri starts to blush and pulls away, but he is stopped by Victor putting his arms around his neck. Doing so only caused Yuri to blush more. "H-hi Victor..." Yuri says avoiding Victor's eyes"Yuri? Are you okay with this?" Victor asks trying to catch Yuri's gaze. Yuri replies by looking at Victor and slowly nodding his head. Yuri closes his eyes as Victor leans in. Both expected an extremely awkward kiss, but they were met with a surprisingly perfect kiss. After a few seconds of kissing they both pulled back. Yuri gives a huge smile and leans back in.

Safe to say, Yuri really loves the snow now.


	2. PHICHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Victor's 'date' from Phichit the fanboy's point of view.

"Can I have an iced coffee?" Phichit ask the coffee shop owner. After flying in to surprise Yuri, Phichit stopped at a small coffee shop near the airport. "Isn't it a little bit cold out for iced coffee?" The owner asks while he writes down Phichit's order. "I guess it kind of is.... I don't really drink any other type of coffee though." He says laughing while he hands the owner the money for his drink.

After a few minutes Phichit gets his drink and sits in the corner of the coffee shop by the front windows. He takes a picture of his coffee and goes onto his instagram. He starts to post the picture but stops realising that Yuri may know the coffee shop. What are the chances that Yuri knows about a small coffee shop?

Aperently very high.

As Phichit goes to post the photo Yuri and Victor walk into the coffee shop. Freaking out Phichit grabs the closest thing to hide behind. Which happened to be the sports section of a newspaper, that talked about Yuri and Victor. Luckily for Phichit they ordered and went outside. 

They coffee shop owner gives him a weird look when they leave. Phichit ignores him and watches Yuri and Victor sit at a table outside next to the window Phichit was by. He can see them talking, but sadly he sucks at reading lips. Suddenly he sees Yuri burst out laughing due to whipped cream on Victor's nose. 

They both begin to lean in causing Phichit to almost scream while taking about 80 pictures, but wouldn't you if you OTP started kissing? He continues to freak out over Victor and Yuri until they leave. Phichit posts his favorite picture he took and leaves to go to Yuri's house.

EXTRA

After leaving the coffee shop Victor and Yuri walk back to the inn holding hands and sneaking little kisses. All of the sudden Yuri's phone goes off with a notification.

phichit+chu tagged you in a photo

"What is it?" Victor asks when Yuri pulls out his phone. "Uh, Phichit tagged me in a photo." Yuri says unlocking his phone and almost dropping it. "Yuri?" Victor asks worried. Yuri only responds by shoving his phone into Victor's face to show him a picture of him and Yuri kissing with a caption of OTP! <3.

"Sometimes I hate him." Yuri says muffled by his hand. "It's fine Yuri! But we've really got to talk to your friend about stalking..." Victor

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this after writing, Phichit hiding in a bush or inside the coffee shop just taking pictures of Yuri and Victor like the Victuri fanboy we all know he is. 
> 
> But in all seriousness I hope you liked this!!


End file.
